Noite fria, sonho interessante
by Thaisbne
Summary: A noite estava fria, pegaram o futon do Lelouch... E C.C. teve um sonho interessante na noite passada...


**Fan Fic –** **Code Geass – Hangyaku no Lelouch **

**Noite fria, sonho interessante**

**C.C. & Lelouch**

_Lelouch escovava seus dentes no banheiro, enquanto C.C. estava deitada na cama abraçando seu Cheese-kun. Caramba! Como aquela noite estava fria. Péssimo dia para se quebrar o aquecedor._

_Lelouch, após terminar, saiu do banheiro e viu C.C. deitada na cama balançando as pernas olhando para ele._

_- O que foi?- Perguntou ele._

_-Nada. Disse ela se voltando para o travesseiro e se encolhendo no cobertor._

_Ao ver aquela cena ele pensou: "Incrível como você consegue ser folgada. E eu aqui, vou ter que dormir no chão com esse frio." Então ele foi procurar seu futon, mas... Onde estava?!_

_- ONDE FOI PARAR MEU FUTON?!- Gritou Lelouch preocupado._

_- Milly resolveu fazer uma festa do pijama e ela precisava de mais futons então Nunnaly emprestou o seu para ela. – Disse friamente C.C._

_- E agora, onde eu vou dormir? Recuso-me a dormir no chão com esse frio. Chegue mais para lá, vou dormir na MINHA cama, quer você queira ou não. Disse ele impaciente e com voz de autoridade._

_Ela então o obedeceu. _

_- Faça como quiser, mas não fique excitado estando ao lado de uma mulher na mesma cama. – Provocou ela. _

_- Cale-se! - Disse ele levemente corado e irritado. E sem mais demora foi se sentando na cama e se enfiando debaixo do cobertor, olhando para o lado oposto que C.C. estava com uma cara de bravo e sem graça, ela não podia ter brincado com ele dessa maneira._

_Então apagaram as luzes, ele colocou um travesseiro entre eles e disse sarcasticamente para ela:_

_-Isso para você não se preocupar se eu vou te agarrar._

_C.C. olhou e disse: _

_-Não precisa disso, você não teria capacidade de me agarrar._

_Lelouch ficou puto, ela tirou uma com a cara dele DE NOVO! Então ele se virou de costas para ela._

_-Depois não diga que eu não avisei. - Alertou ele._

_Então eles ficaram em silencio, depois alguns minutos, C.C. achando que ele já tinha dormido, como uma maneira de proteger ambos do frio e umas coisinhas a mais, se aproximou e o abraçou por trás relando seus moderados seios em suas costas másculas, mas ele ainda não estava dormindo, mas preferiu fingir que estava para ver o que ela iria fazer._

_Ela então entrelaçou suas pernas nas dele, Lelouch estranhava essas atitudes dela, mas não podia negar que não estava gostando, por que apesar da frieza e dos objetivos, ele é um homem._

_C.C. começou a se lembrar de o sonho que tivera na noite anterior, as lembranças a fizeram se contorcer e apertar suas pernas nas dele. Ele por sua vez já estava ficando excitado, por que ela estava brincando com o fogo._

_Ela então, ainda achando que Lelouch dormia, ou talvez não, se ergueu no travesseiro até bem próximo de seu ouvido e disse com uma voz sedutora:_

_- Sabe Lelouch, noite passada eu tive um sonho muito interessante com você._

_"Devo ir agora, ou me segurar mais um pouco?" – Pensou Lelouch. Acabou se decidindo em esperar mais um pouco._

_- É parece que você está dormindo mesmo. - Murmurou ela. Então se afastou apenas um2 pouco dele, para que ele pudesse "dormir" mais á vontade._

_"Que droga, por que você tinha que dormir tão rápido?"- Pensou ela. Então ela apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, e preparou-se para dormir._

_Lelouch como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, falou: _

_- Você pode me contar seu sonho, ou fazê-lo realidade agora._

_C.C. ficou estática, então ele estava acordado o tempo todo? _

_-Então você estava acordado... Agora as coisas podem ficar interessantes._

_Bom, agora não adiantava mais pensar, ela já tinha atiçado ele e ele não é homem de voltar atrás. Ficou pensando no que ela responderia, e acabou dizendo uma coisa que deixou Lelouch louco:_

_- Por que não esquecemos esse sonho, e simplesmente façamos o que quisermos agora?_

_Ele então, rapidamente, se levantou e ficou por cima dela, ela se lembrou que isso já tinha acontecido antes, mas não tinha sido com essa intenção, e nem com esse olhar sedutor. Ela bateu a mão no interruptor acendendo a luz e depois levou a mão até o pescoço de Lelouch._

_Eles ficaram se olhando olho a olho._

_- Agora é tarde demais pra voltar atrás. - Disse ele e a beijou, um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria. C.C. já foi arrancando as calças dele, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e ia descendo com carícias, abaixando seu top, enquanto ela soltava leves gemidos e passava o dedo por dentro do elástico da cueca de Lelouch, como se estivesse esperando o momento certo para tirá-la, ela já podia ver o volume elevado, e seu olhar fixo naquele ponto deixo Lelouch impaciente._

_- Está com pressa? Não precisa de presa para ir às estrelas. – Disse friamente ele._

_Então Lelouch rasgou o top dela, que estava atrapalhando, isso fez ela se contorcer de prazer, então ele foi beijando seus seios, lambendo seus mamilos e descendo caricias pelo meio dos montes, até o umbigo, nessa parte, ela soltou um grave gemido, que deixou ele com muito tesão. Então ele foi descendo dando mordidas leves na barriga dela, pegou o shorts, e tirou com o dente. Pronto! Lá estava ele olhando para o lugar mais intimo dela. Não agüentou apenas olhar, e foi chegando perto com a língua, C.C. estava molhadinha. Sua língua quente, que passava sem permissão pela aquela área delicada, fazia C.C. se contorcer de prazer. Ele era realmente um gênio! Até mesmo no sexo!_

_Então ela o afastou, o jogou na cama e disse possessiva:_

_- Agora é a minha vez. Lelouch ficou estático e curioso com o que ela faria. Então ela passou seu dedo pelo elástico da cueca, e enquanto parecia que ela estava entretida com isso, puxou a cueca com tudo e olhou pros olhos do Lelouch com um olhar sedutor e espantado, como se disse-se: UAU._

_Primeiro ela, de quatro em cima dele, foi arranhando delicadamente, caminhando com seu dedo pelo corpo definido de Lelouch, seu peitoral sexy, e seu membro que não dava pra reclamar, não a deixavam se arrepender de ter atiçado ele essa noite. Foi descendo seus lábios até seu prêmio, começou com beijos de leve, depois lambeu de ponta a ponta enquanto brincava com os testículos. Lelouch nunca imaginaria que ela seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa desse gênero. Então ele disse, por mais que se segurou para não dizer: _

_- C.C. pare. _

_- Por quê? – Perguntou ela curiosa. _

_-Por que se não eu não vou agüentar. Disse ele, se segurando._

_Ela ficou impressionada e falou perto do ouvido dele, com uma voz sedutora: _

_- Não vou te deixar gozar sozinho. _

_- Pode apostar nisso. Disse ele provocando._

_Ela então, se dirigiu ao centro da cama, com a bunda virada para ele, o deixando olhando aquela vista maravilhosa. Apenas falou:_

_- Venha Imperador Lelouch._

_Não demorou muito pra ele se levantar e ir até ela, ela olhava para frente na expectativa, quando ele a penetrou, o prazer foi tão intenso que ela se ergueu num pulo tão rápido acompanhado de um gemido forte, que seus cabelos balançaram para trás, e as gotas de suor e as lagrimas de prazer, refletiram na luz da lâmpada. _

_Lelouch beijava se pescoço e acariciava seus seios, ao mesmo tempo em que ia aumentando a intensidade devagar, ela gemia cada hora mais loucamente, ele se sentia orgulhoso, a respiração ofegante de ambos poderia ser ouvida da sala, sorte que não havia ninguém lá. _

_Ambos já estavam exaustos e empanturrados de prazer, C.C. se sentia muito bem com o pênis de Lelouch entrando e saindo dela, estava quase atingindo seu orgasmo, e ele não estava muito distante do dele também, em uma ultima estocada mais forte, ela se contorceu e soltou um grito de prazer mostrando que tinha atingido seu ápice, logo após, Lelouch também teve o dele, dessa vez, também soltando um gemido de alivio misturado com prazer e satisfação, jogando seu leite dentro de C.C.. Ambos ofegantes descansaram por segundos, antes de caírem um em cima do outro nos travesseiros. Lelouch então a virou e lhe deu um beijo firme como se mostrasse quem é que manda._

_- Nossa! Você não parece mais tem muito fogo. Disse ela._

_- O mesmo digo eu para você. Estou impressionado. Mas me diga o que foi melhor? Seu sonho ou esse nosso improviso? Disse ele meio que se gabando._

_-Ah, meu sonho foi melhor. – Disse ela com tom de desprezo._

_-Mentira. Disse ele confiante._

_-Tá chega, vamos dormir. E ela se abraçou e se entrelaçou no Lelouch. Ele olhou estranhando._

_- O que foi? Ainda estou com frio. Disse ela normalmente. Ele então respirou fundo e desistiu de discutir, apenas apagou a luz novamente, mas dessa vez, eles realmente dormiram._


End file.
